Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for compensating for thermal expansion occurring due to high temperature exhaust gas from an exhaust manifold to which a turbo charger is coupled.
Description of Related Art
Exhaust manifolds serve to guide exhaust gas from the inside towards the outside of an engine, and the exhaust gas guided outside of the engine is introduced into a turbo charger for recycling, or is otherwise discharged outside of a vehicle via an exhaust system.
In the former case, the turbo charger serves to compress and supply intake air using the introduced exhaust gas in order to promote an improvement in the output and acceleration performance of an engine and fuel efficiency.
According to the related art, a turbo charger is bolt-connected to an exhaust manifold. In this case, there is no consideration of thermal expansion of the exhaust manifold due to continuous exposure to high temperatures during traveling of a vehicle. Thus, when the exhaust manifold or the turbo charger is subjected to thermal expansion due to hot exhaust gas, a portion connected to the turbo charger suffers from thermal damage.
Particularly, as shown in FIG. 1, as the exhaust manifold 10 thermally expands, the turbo charger 30 coupled to the exhaust manifold 10 is thermally damaged, causing fastening bolts B between the exhaust manifold 10 and the turbo charger 30 to be damaged or unfastened.
To solve this problem, large bolts or spacers are to be used in order to increase torque. However, stronger bolting may damage the bolted portion or neighboring parts.
Thus, there is a need to compensate for thermal expansion of the exhaust manifold occurring from hot exhaust gas.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.